SCP-2013
by rainistorm
Summary: I made an SCP of myself, based on mental and physical qualities i have (exaggerated of course!) I wasn't sure how to categorize this, but whatever. just putting this here for fun and to show my friends!


**Item #:** SCP-2013

**Object Class:** Euclid (See Addendum 2013-1)

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-2013 is to be kept in a standard containment area with attached bathroom and allowed whatever it demands including furniture, games, food items, toiletries, and clothing while excluding communication devices, weapons, sharp objects, and anything with internet connection. It is recommended to keep away from SCP-2013 when in its enraged state. When SCP-2013 is docile, interaction is permitted by personnel with clearance from at minimum one (1) Level 2 Personnel. At least two (2) Level 1 security are to be on guard outside of SCP-2013's room at all times. If SCP-2013 must be sedated or interacted with while in its enraged state, a Level 3 personnel is to be called and must don a MOPP suit before entering SCP-2013 living quarters. SCP-2013 can be sedated with a mild sedative and should then be laid on its bed and left alone to awaken in its docile state once more. SCP-2013 rarely enters its enraged state, usually only occurring once every 3-10 months. If personnel begin to feel weak, irritated, paranoid or begin to experience nightmares after prolonged exposure to SCP-2013, they are to be removed and put under psychological evaluations until symptoms disappear.

**Description:** SCP-2013 is a teenage girl of average height and brown hair that claims to be the age of 17 and be named "Raini". SCP-2013 possesses average strength and slightly above average intelligence and requires sustenance as any average human and is to be fed three times a day and given snack twice daily if requested. SCP-2013 appears to be an average girl on the outside. However, experiments have discovered that SCP-2013's spine is made up completely of a foreign metal. This makes it impossible for SCP-2013 to bend it spine whatsoever. However, this does not appear to hinder it whatsoever. Due to unknown causes, certain personnel (mostly females between the ages of 20-35)will become irritated after prolonged exposure to SCP-2013, even in its docile state. Few personnel have reported experiencing realistic nightmares of being tortured and cut into after spending several weeks with SCP-2013. Because of this, personnel are to immediately report any odd dreams or emotions and will be [DATA REDACTED]. SCP-2013 has no knowledge as to how its spine got into its current condition, stating that it "just always kept good posture".

**Addendum: Circumstances of Retrieval:**  
SCP-2013 was retrieved from its home in [DATA REDACTED] on [DATA REDACTED] after its parent was arrested in a crazed attempt to beat SCP-2013 to death. The parent was interviewed as to why it did this [See Interview 2013-04]. Though SCP-2013 was stabbed several times, it appears to have taken no injuries. It has suspected to be invincible, though the theory has yet to be tested due to [DATA REDACTED]. SCP-2013 was then taken into custody by the Foundation and further testing proved it to be necessary to be held. SCP-2013 was reluctant at first, resisting greatly, but soon calmed down; even initiating conversations with personnel and taking part in board games and has been classified as Safe.

**Addendum 2013-1:** As of [DATA REDACTED], SCP-2013 is to be reclassified as Euclid for the following reasons. For seemingly no reason, SCP-2013 suddenly went into an enraged state, its usual brown eyes turning completely black as it suddenly attacked Dr. [DATA REDACTED] (referred to as Subject from this point on) with superhuman speed and strength, proceeding to tie him down and torture him with a pair of scissors that had been provided for crafting purposes. After the Subject had expired from several days of continuous and strategic torture, SCP-2013 then proceeded to dissect him, hanging his organs decoratively around its room. SCP-2013 then proceeded to go to sleep, awakening the next day in a docile state with seemingly no recollection of the events that had transpired, horrified to find the state of its room. Personnel were then able to enter the room, cleaning it and providing therapy to SCP-2013, who remained in a distressed state for several more days before calming down.

**Addendum 2013-2:** It has been discovered that SCP-2013 can be awoken from its enraged state by offering it baked goods, preferably eclairs Krispy Kreme doughnuts, which SCP-2013 seems to enjoy, or allowing it to watch its favorite television show, "Supernatural". Internet or SCP-2013's life previous to containment is not to be mentioned, lest SCP-2013 become distressed and enter its enraged state.

**Interview 2013-04:**  
_Interview takes place between Doctor Bright and SCP-2013's confirmed mother, referred to as Subject for this interview._

**Dr. Bright: **_So, _[DATA REDACTED]_, it says here that one day you became furious, proceeding to stab your daughter several times. Why is this? Up until then, it is said that you had a close relationship._

**Subject: **[Subject is clearly distressed, looking over her shoulder in paranoia]_ T-the voices. The nightmares! They were her, they were all her. SHE caused them._

**D.B.:** _Are you suggesting that your daughter created nightmares for you?_

**S: **[Subject ignores question, continuing to ramble; Subject is no longer looking at Dr. Bright, rather past him]_ She never cried as a baby, never. A-and I've never seen her bleed. Not even a bruise! H-her eyes. She's evil; the nightmares caused so much pain._

[Subject then became unresponsive, whimpering incoherently until removed to a holding cell. Subject committed suicide later that evening.]


End file.
